


Super Gandanponra 2: Hello Hope

by Rat_Dance



Series: Gandanponra [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Offer No Explanation Or Apology, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_Dance/pseuds/Rat_Dance
Summary: Monokuma wakes up in a new killing game. But the Lucky Student is a coward, the protagonist is a weirdo, the gamer doesn’t care and the musician is the only person paying attention.This is going to suck.(Opposite Personalities AU, sequel to Gandanponra One-Shot)
Series: Gandanponra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188809
Kudos: 12





	Super Gandanponra 2: Hello Hope

The bear had given his opening remarks, and Monomi quietly sighed as she looked at the students of Jabberwock Island once more risking their lives and preparing to sacrifice a friend-turned-killer. It was cruel, too cruel for words! Privately, she almost wished the students would acknowledge this as well. Not that it was their fault! But it’s just... most of them seemed to be a bit too enthusiastic about everything. Well, except-

“This is hopeless! Gah, why does this have to happen to me?! S-Someone, savvvvvvve meeee!”

There was a collective groan in the courtroom as the students looked at the terrified boy. Kazuichi adjusted his glasses and grimaced.

“I get that this is stressful, but you really need to stop losing your shit every single time, Nagito.”

The Lucky Student was cowering behind his stand as per usual, futilely pleading for Monokuma to spare him. He looked agitated at the Mechanic’s words.

“H-Hey! Shut up, weirdo! You Ultimates don’t know what it’s like for me! I’m not part of this mess! L-Lemme out already, please! I revoke my scholarship, I’ll be a normal guy!”

One of the girls flanking his stand snorted.

“This isn’t typical for Ultimates either, jerk. Shut up and don’t you dare try to take us off topic or Mikan’s going to be stitching you back together!”

The girl on his other side shook her head. “Not without payment, I’m not.”

Nagito flinched. “So cold! What about my insurance?!”

“Show me paper records and then we’ll talk.”

Ibuki growled and snapped her fingers at them. “The track. Get back on it!”

He groaned and looked over for his (only by process of elimination) best friend on this stupid island with these abnormal lunatics.

“What about you, Hajime? Figured anything out?”

The boy with the unknown talent looked seriously at him, and roved his gaze around the court room before slowly nodding.

“Yeah. I think it might just be time... we focus on the elephant in the room.”

Kazuichi blinked. “And that is?”

“This!”

Hajime revealed to the court room the paper he had been writing on during the opening remarks, and the other students focused on it expecting to see a diagram of some sort. Instead, they found-

“H-Hajime?” Nagito began. “What the hell is that?”

“A doodle of an elephant.”

“That’s not even- wait, that’s a dog wearing a hat!”

“Trunks are hard. Tried to convey the emotion of the idea instead. I feel like this might be the start to my avant-garde phase.”

Mikan facepalm’d. “Even if that was in any way relevant, your drawing still looks like shit.”

Hajime whistled. “Better not let Nekomaru hear you say that. You know how much he hates that word.”

The court room was silent for several long seconds before Fuyuhiko of all people was the one to break the silence.

“Hajime, bro, you know Nekomaru’s the one who bit it this time, yeah?”

They watched the unknown Ultimate seem to finally register his surroundings and look at the others with more consideration.

“Wait, the quiet guy’s dead? I thought this was for that red head. You know, kind of a slob, liked to photograph depressing stuff?”

A girl snickered as she didn’t even look up from her handheld. “The ginge minge was last time, noob. Keep up, lmao.”

Kazuichi blanched. “I’m sorry, did you just *say* ‘lmao’ out loud?”

“And what if I did, scrub? If you wanna fight about it 1v1 me broseph. Any time, anywhere. Mario Kart, Pac Man, Punch Out? It don’t matter, knock your ass out. How’s that for a rhyme? I’ll beat you in rhythm games too. While you were simping I was pimping your mom. Look at my bars, fuckboy. Look at them and weep.”

“That was cool. You have a mixtape?” Hajime cocked his head to the side.

The Ultimate Musician was rubbing her face in her hands. This was so much easier when Akane was around, the two of them could get everybody back on track. Now that she had to wrangle the others by herself it was exhausting. It didn’t help her talent felt like she was hearing the idiocy in stereo.

A rumbling laughter drew the eye to a figure wearing a messy brown wig and glasses without lenses.

“So, it falls to me to save you all once more, I suppose. Heh heh heh, this game of ours is quite intriguing, wouldn’t you say?”

Mikan rolled her eyes. “Hey porky, when have you even been useful so far? Don’t act like some sort of savior all of a sudden.”

The Ultimate Imposter gasped. “How dare you! Do you know who you are speaking to?”

“Not really,” Kazuichi answered. “You won’t give us your real name.”

The Imposter sputtered. “I most certainly have, many times over! I am from the family that will one day rule this earth!”

“And that family’s name is...?”

“...It was Tokagi, right?”

“See! You don’t even remember your own cover story!”

In his high chair, Monokuma sighed. “I thought lightning wasn’t supposed to strike twice? How the hell are there two classes of you guys?”

The Lucky Student stared up at the stuffed animal. “I feel like he just said something important, guys.”

Hajime shrugged. “Meh, you worry too much, man. Don’t sweat the small stuff. Enjoy the little things, you know?”

“Those almost feel like two contradictory sayings.”

Another shrug. “I dunno, man. I’m not saying, I’m just sayin’. Oh! Hey, check this out: want to see if I can drink the whole thing?”

With a heaving grunt, Hajime lifted one of the big cola jugs from the market onto his stand and wiggled his eyebrows at Nagito. The Lucky Student just stared.

“Come on, Nags, grabbed a super long silly straw and everything.”

“You cannot finish that in one sitting.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?”

“It’s a scientific fact! So don’t waste time on that, and just help solve-”

“You going to let that punk bitch you out?” Chiaki interrupted. “Do it, scrublord. Suck it all.”

Hajime shook his head at the Lucky Student. “I’m sorry, man. You know me, I give into peer pressure.”

“What pressure?! It’s one for and one against, that’s equal pressure on both sides!”

“Hajime,” Chiaki barked. “I triple dog dare you to chug it down.”

Nagito looked at him and shook his head. “Do. Not.”

“Nagito... that’s three dogs.”

“I said no.”

“That’s half of six puppers. And that’s half of a dozen doggos. A baker’s litter of good boys disappointed in me if I don’t follow through.”

“You’re seventeen, damn it!”

“Baker’s Litter, Nags!”

“Repeating that doesn’t make it suddenly logical!”

“Baker’s! Litterrrr!!”

Next to him, Hiyoko recoiled as Hajime strained to bring the entire jug to his lips. She looked at the chaos around the court room and bit her lip. 

“U-Um? Mikan? Should I give my account now?”

The nurse glared at her. “Who said it could use my name?

“Eep! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad!”

The dancer felt tears well up in her eyes, before a deep voice in a falsetto called out to her.

“Hey, there, don’t cry little girl! Magical Boy Gundham and his furry friends will make your wish come true!”

She sniffled at the boy in pink. “R-Really?”

“Absolutely! With the love and support of your friends, you’ll find the power to do anything!”

The animal trainer hurled glitter in the air, causing several of the students to attempt to get out of the way. Mikan rolled her eyes.

“So you’re saying she still has to do it herself. Then you aren’t really doing much of anything, are you?”

“I’m doing what we all can when we try. Our best! 

“Oh. I guess the five dead people just weren’t doing their best to stay alive, then?”

“...Hey everybody, who wants some more glitter?”

He thrust more into the crowd to the protests of Ibuki and Mikan. Monokuma had just about enough.

“If you kids don’t even pretend to try solving this case, I’m killing half of you on the spot!”

Chiaki smirked. “Pfft. Whatever, boomer.”

Monomi wiggled uncomfortably in her bindings as her “brother” softly let out a noise that sounded in awful lot like a sob.

“Um, there, there. It’s okay. They’ll listen eventually.”

The robot bear stared at her, and then gave another sob.

Ibuki scrolled through the Monokuma File and stopped on one of the clues.

“Hey, Fuyuhiko, you’ve been pretty quiet. Is it maybe because you know there’s evidence linking you to the scene of the crime?”

The Ultimate Yakuza had been watching everyone absently, but straightened and dusted off his casual clothes. Despite always outwardly projecting a calm and friendly aura, there was just something shifty about the boy he couldn’t hide to save his life.

“Who, me? You got the wrong guy, doll.”

“Peko’s bamboo sword was found at the scene. Near as I can tell, you’re the only one who has access to her things, right?”

“...Nah, I don’t think so.”

Kazuichi’s jaw dropped. “What kind of defense is that?!”

The gangster pointed at Hajime. “I told my man this earlier, one of you vultures already grabbed some of sis’s loot after her trial.”

Hajime lowered the jug and took a deep breath. “Yeah, that happened.”

Kazuichi scratched at his chin and hummed. “But who would bother taking stuff from the deceased studen- and it’s Sonia isn’t it.”

The Princess was plucking glitter out of her hair before realizing the others were looking at her. “Hm? Is the wrench monkey accusing her majesty of something again?”

“You’re the most likely to steal stuff, you’ve been doing it this whole time!”

The blonde shook her head. “I have not stolen anything, peasant. If you were one of my citizens you would be beaten for the accusation. I am simply claiming property for my homeland.”

“Wha- you can’t just do that!”

“I swear, it’s like you people have never heard of colonialism.”

Monokuma hung his head. He had never thought it was possible. He missed Class 78. 

* * *

Two weeks prior

Chihiro pressed ‘enter’ and turned around in his seat.

“Alright fuckboys and girls, the Remnants’ minds are in the Neo World Program. Mind telling me what any of this was about?”

Makoto shrugged. “Future Foundation would just execute them, so Kyoko figured they’d be better here. I’m an exile for being the ‘true Ultimate Despair’ or whatever now so the Foundation doesn’t like to pay attention to me.”

The programmer scowled at his former classmate. “That doesn’t explain why you just had me Matrix the shit out of them. Or why you’re sitting here with this freak.”

The Lucky Student glanced at the third person in the room. Izuru Kamakura was practically vibrating in his seat. The Ultimate Hope had a wide grin, and his eyes constantly darted around as if everything they made contact with was the most wondrous sight he had ever witnessed. This was the complete opposite of Makoto, who almost seemed to barely register anything since the end of the killing game. Despite being the ‘hero’ who defeated Mukuro Ikusaba, it made sense the Foundation tried to cut all ties with him. He hasn’t so much bested her as he was so defeated he tore her down with him.

Izuru sprang up from his chair and danced around Chihiro. “It doesn’t matter, does it, Cheerio? Huh? Huuuuuuuh? We’re not in a position to hurt anyone except these freaks, right? Why don’t you just head on back home before anyone realizes where you are, we’ll take it from here, Captain!”

“Not without my payment, creep!”

Izuru snickered and handed the other boy a flash drive. 

“There you go, me lad! 400 hours of pre-tragedy pornography!”

The programmer brightened. “Pleasure doing business with you gents. Bye Mack, see you later if you don’t neck yourself!”

“Suicide is a temporary solution to a permanent problem.”

“Never change, big guy.” 

Chihiro hurried out of the outpost and began to head towards the docks. Izuru brought out another flash drive and gave it to Makoto. 

“One killing-game-causing-virus coming up! So, which side are you rooting for, hope or despair?”

“Meh, it doesn’t matter. This is just payback in the end. These weirdos wanted to tell me how cool the killing game was, here’s their turn. If the worst case scenario does happen and she somehow escapes, I guess it was meant to be.”

Izuru chuckled at this and headed over to his own pod. He supposed once he hooked himself in this could be his death. He would be someone else entirely in the simulation, and who knew what would happen when or if he woke up? Ah well, he had a good life, he was fine with anything, really.

In the Neo World Program, Mukuro woke up, and blearily looked around. Where was she? She was floating in an abyss, but before she could comprehend anything about her whereabouts a large prompt appeared before her eyes.

Execute Killing Game? >Yes >No

Mukuro blinked. And then again. And then she took a deep breath and howled into the empty cyberspace.

“GOD DAMNIT MAKOTO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the tags say, I really do apologize for this one. Seriously. Forgive me. Forgive me already. It’s just a bit of cracky fun, right? No harm no foul?
> 
> ...
> 
> Okay, yeah, I’m looking at what I’ve done to Chiaki and I can’t write that with a straight face.
> 
> Anywho! Thus ends the trilogy (unless I decide to ruin UDG or the anime in the future). But I hope you’ve enjoyed, or at least been morbidly amused, by this series. I might return to this concept in the future, but it wouldn’t be nearly so cracky as these chapters have been. But anyways, hope this was fun, or as Makoto would say:
> 
> Hope is an illusion and true despair isn’t harming others, but realizing even that is pointless. 
> 
> Toodles.


End file.
